Some Things
by Adara Darville
Summary: Massie and Derrington never really stopped loving eachother, and returning to Westchester would confirm that. First one-shot, R&R!


**A.N. A sudden hit of inspiration that I just had to write out. Enjoy!**

**P.S My first on shot so be nice!**

**Disclaimer: The Clique and its contents aren't mine.**

**Some Things Are Just Meant To Be**

It had been years since Massie Black had acknowledged the existence of Derrick Harrington. He was one of the few boys that had ever managed to hurt Massie Block. Since the day he had broken her heart she had vowed not to let anyone do what he did, ever again. She blocked off her heart to avoid the pain. Of course she was never without a man, and she lost it to a rich pretty boy in the tenth grade. Love, however, was never a factor in her relationships.

For Derrick, however, he fell in love constantly. No single girl could ever measure up to the infamous, Massie. Every relationship he entered ended on a bad note. It was often a game, to the rich, academy, high school girls of BOCD to try to replace Massie Block. No girl could do it, though, and now that it was the end of senior year they accepted defeat.

Where was Massie, you may ask, during this "game?" At the end of eighth grade the PC decided to go to a boarding school (Kristen and Claire going on scholarship) and left the town of Westchester for more exotic views. However, their fun, boarding school experience was now over, and they would return for the summer, to say goodbye to the town they so easily controlled in middle school.

It occurred to Massie, as she watched Claire and Cam (still going strong) embrace, that time had passed far too quickly. She had missed out on what Claire had with Cam, because she had walked by life to fast. She never once stopped to smell the roses, or look at what was going on. She almost felt tears come out, but her controlling nature stopped them. She stepped back inside her room and proceeded to stroke her dog, Bean. Her thoughts returned to her relationships, acknowledging (unhappily) where it all went wrong. She remembered every detail of her and Derrick's relationship like it was hours ago. It was with him, that she showed the most emotion. Landon Crane was ok, but he eventually cheated on her with some whore-ish sixteen year old and it ended a day later.

She heard a knock on the door and yelled for them to come in. Claire entered, looking breathless and excited. "Cam proposed!" She exclaimed, practically dancing around the room. "And an engagement party has been planned for a week, because he knew I'd say yes! Oh, promise you'll come, Massie!"

Massie faked a smile and nodded, feeling a twinge of jealousy. How could Claire marry before her? "How on earth could I miss something so important?"

"Oh, I'm so glad! Here's your invite." She slipped Massie a thin envelope with a beautiful border; Cam must have consulted his mom. "Should I tell the PC, or do you want to?"

"It's your engagement. Go tell them, I must prepare for your party." She faked a British, royal accent, giggling. Inside however, she was crying, crying for the lost love she'd never see again.

Derrick stood in a corner, smiling at the happy couple. They were so in love, so happy together. Why couldn't he find that? One of his soccer buddies raised a glass to say hello, and Derrick did his signature butt wiggle back. Even though he had gotten more mature since Middle School, some aspects of his personality could not change.

Off in a separate corner, he saw, was his Ex-Girlfriend Massie. He hadn't doubted she'd be there, seeing how she was Claire's best friend, but he'd hoped she wouldn't. Seeing her standing there brought a flood of emotions that he'd held back since their break-up. He stepped outside to breathe.

Massie stepped outside as well, not noticing Derrick. When she did, she gasped and reflexively said his old nickname "Derrington?"

He took a deep breath and brought out his cool side, "The one and only, and how are you Miss Massie Block?"

"Fine, so many boys to date, you know?" She jabbed, hoping to shut him up.

"Oh," He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Did you lie to them too, or do you only do that with me?"

"Oh give it up! That was how many years ago?"

"It shouldn't have happened! You really hurt me Massie! I thought we had more trust than that!"

They were screaming now, but luckily no-one could hear them since the door was shut.

"I only did it because I was scared and worried! I loved you!" Massie gasped and covered her mouth, almost in tears at the thought of having sad something so stupid.

A long moment of silence followed and Derrington finally broke it. "You loved me," he asked staring into her eyes, the very ones that drew him to her years ago. "You honestly, loved me?"

"Yes, ok!" She let it all out, mentally kicking herself for doing so.

Derrick breathed out ad stepped forward, taking Massie in his arms and kissing her passionately. "Could you not have told me that six years ago Massie Block." He laughed, breathing outwardly.

"I said it now," she grinned, looking him in the eyes. "Does that count for anything?"

Derrington kissed her once more, leading her back into the building. "Let that be your answer Block."

"And what an amazing answer it was, could you answer me again later tonight?" She winked.

Massie had found love again, and this was a love that couldn't go wrong.

**Reviews?**


End file.
